


Pleased

by Madara_Nycteris



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Friendship/Love, M/M, Pyp is so cheeky here, SO MUCH FLUFF, The Night's Watch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-28
Updated: 2014-11-28
Packaged: 2018-02-27 06:48:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2683214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madara_Nycteris/pseuds/Madara_Nycteris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>---------------------------------------------<br/>"We are friends, and all men must do this sometimes"<br/>---------------------------------------------</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pleased

**“Do you want me to stop, Grenn?”** Pyp made a pause in his delicate movements on Grenn.

**“No. It’s fine. Go ahead, please.”**

**“Are you sure? You look pale. Maybe I’m scaring you, big boy.”** Pyp could not let pass this opportunity to mock him a bit, even now **“Come on! You are too slow to be afraid of me.”**

**“I’m not afraid. I’m… I’m slower than you!”**

Pyp got him… again. His big glowing eyes were now closer; Grenn could sense the warm breathe of his little friend on his neck when he laughed, and the soft touch of his hands on his face. Grenn just lowered his gaze.

**“It is just that… I’m a bit nervous, Pyp. I´m not used to do this. Not this way.”**

**“Don’t worry. We are friends, and all men must do this sometimes; it is natural and you should know it”** Pyp mused softly **“By the way, It is evident you haven’t done it since we arrived here... Don’t you want to make it alone all your life. Do you? I’m in good mood today, just let me take care of you”** Pyp whispered close to Grenn’s ear. His fingers were lithe and so deft on Grenn’s skin. He continued, closer. **“Also, you don’t have to worry. Don’t tell anyone, but when I was a mummer, my services in this field were _very_ popular among other men of the troupe. I got a lot of practice, so I won’t hurt you” ** Pyp added with a delicate wink.

For a moment, Grenn hated these men… Well, at least they provided Pyp the experience that he was exploiting so nicely with him.

 **“Come on. Now stop talking. Just relax and close your eyes. Let it all in my hands, and when I finish with you, you’ll be very pleased with my attentions”** Said, putting his legs between Grenn’s. Closeness was very welcome by both. He did as Pyp said and tried to relax and enjoy the moment.

That afternoon in the dining hall, not only Grenn, but the rest of the Night’s Watch could not believe the abilities of Pyp.

 **“Gods, Pyp, you must be the best! Grenn is the luckiest man on the Wall”** Halder said cheerfully. **“Next time you have free time and want to improve your skills, I volunteer”**

Grenn just roared laughter, as he placed an arm around Pyp’s waist. **“He is truly the best, but you’d have to ask him nicely, Halder. This man is very dangerous. He could handle you so easily as if you were a kitten”**

 **“I know you are dangerous, honey, but I believe that everyone here needs your services desperately, sweet Pyp”** Satin called from his chair, giggling **“Have you ever thought about gaining money doing this to other black brothers? Grenn looks very pleased now, and if you’d treated me like him, I would be grateful, too”**

 **“Make a line, boys. I go first. It’s pretty obvious I need it more than you all”** Dolorous Edd said **“Mine is not as long or as impressive as Grenn’s, but please, could you cut my beard and my hair, just like you did to the Aurochs? He looks like a real knight now”**

*****

 

**Author's Note:**

> I've got you!!  
> Pyp just took care of Grenn's beard and hair... What were you thinking about, guys? =P  
> Hope you like it!
> 
> Here is the spanish version of this fic. Spanish speakers fandom deserves more Pyp/Grenn:  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/2683265


End file.
